(Levi x Reader) Dirty Talking
by KurooUsagii-chan
Summary: A series of long and short one-shots situated in a modern universe, the one-shots join together to tell a story. New York is a city of many surprises and adventures, specially if you have a hot boyfriend to go with. (y/n) is a not very well behaved girl that loved to tease her boyfriend Levi playing seduction games and taunting him with shameless words and bold actions.
1. Phone Call

**Story 1: Phone Call**

You were currently in your penthouse in New York; with nothing more than one of your boyfriends white cotton button-up shirt and when you say nothing else it means nothing else. You had finally decided to move a month ago and you still weren't accustomed to the place. It was so… big.

You sighed; you were in the white leather sofa with your legs up reading a book. You hadn't sighed because the book was bad, it was actually pretty interesting but your mind had stopped comprehending it's words a few ages back. You sighed again; you wanted Levi to come back. You were missing him too much. You hated his work it always took him away from you. Tired of waiting you sat up in as a brilliant idea come up to your head. A sly smile took possession of your face.

In a fast movement you were up, the rolled up sleeves came undone and they come passed your hands. The shirt was humongous but that's why you love it and Levi couldn't say he didn't love seeing you in it. It made him feel possessive over you. You chuckled as you remember how jealous he could get. You bite your lower lip the feeling of loneliness over came you one more time. He would normally never let you out without a hickey or _appropriate_ attire.

You remember your previous idea and walked towards your room. You threw yourself into the soft mattress and buried your face into it smelling Levi impregnated smell. Ok, now you seemed like a scent pervert but really who cares. You loved how he smells, some kind of mix between minty clean and chocolate. Before you started imagining him you pick up your forgotten phone. It was a miracle that you knew were it was since you were such a forgetful person. This was your fifth iPhone you sighed again praying you wouldn't lose this one too.

You turned it on and the annoying sound came into your ears. You frowned as it faded away then eager you unlocked it with your four-digit password. You opened 'phone' and pressed the favourite button and your list of favourite contacts appeared. Obviously Levi was at the beginning. You pressed his name and the tone sound filled your ears. The first one hadn't finished when a husky and annoyed voice answered.

**"What do you want?"**

He asked a little pissed. He was working after all he must be very busy, but you couldn't care less.

**"Levi~"**

You said pouting. You heard him sigh at the other side.

**"I'm busy"**

He simply said knowing pretty well how much you wanted him there with you. He also wanted to be with you but you both need he money to keep leaving the life you were leaving.

**"Well, I'll make this quick"**

You said the sly smile coming back. He hummed in response not quite knowing what you were plotting. You were known for bugging him to no end so he wouldn't be surprised if when he came back he would need to punish you.

**"I just wanted to let you know that"**

You said the grin spreading across your face. He waited patiently for you to continue while frivolously writing on his laptop to finish the paperwork. You dangled your feet of the bed purposely making him wait. You really wanted t laugh because you knew how he could get. Your hands travelled to your shirt unbuttoning the first button.

**"That I'm undressing on the _bed_"**

You heard him groan in response as the image of you with only a shirt was filling his mind. You also stop hearing the sound of his keyboard being pressed. So you took this as your queue to keep going.

**"Did I forget to mention I was only wearing your shirt?"**

Another groan. Then he resumed typing in a more rapidly. You unbuttoned another button.

**"Upps~ There goes another button"**

You say teasingly.

**"(f/n)"**

He warms you but you decide to ignore him. You stood up and grab the box of chocolates you had bought the day before.

**"Oh look I found a box of _chocolates_"**

You knew that Levi hated sweets and was only willing to eat chocolates but not any chocolates your chocolates.

**"If you are ready to not be able to walk keep going"**

He threatened. A gasped was stuck on your throat. You knew that Levi wasn't one to make empty threats and knew perfectly well what he was capable to do. So no he was not kidding but then a smirk overpower your worry.

**"Really, now? Then let me inform you that one of the chocolates just fell…"**

You said picking up one of the delicious treats while finishing unbuttoning the shirt. You dropped it on your body. You heard a click at the other side of the line and assumed it was a door being closed. Then footsteps followed it. The smirk grew. You had him just were you wanted.

**"Keep going"**

He said when he noticed you had stopped.

**"Oh look~ It melted and I'm all covered in it"**

You said in the sweetest voice you could summon. He didn't sound pleased. You heard the elevator bell and then close. The thing about were you lived was that it was only two blocks away from his working place and three from yours. You chuckled as you heard the door of the apartment open and slammed.

**"Where are you?"**

You heard him ask through the phone.

**"Come and find me"**

You answered and ended the phone call. He growled and stomped his way to the bedroom. He opens the door and your turned your head still giving him your back. He growled and removed his black button up shirt. You were still wearing his.

**"What I have to do, to get you to come"**

You say sitting yourself on his desk.

**"Fuck"**

He said as he saw the mess the chocolate had done to your body. Thank god his shirt was still clean or he would have probably had a fit. He was a clean freak after all. He came closer to you and grabbed your thighs forcing them open. You wrapped your arms on his neck and chuckled again.

**"Yes Levi, _fuck_ me"**


	2. Dress Up

**Story 2: Dress up**

You were currently sitting on a beach chair tanning. You were a pretty lucky girl since your penthouse had a swimming pool. You smiled in contentment as you absorbed vitamin D. You had gone shopping the say before and you bought a few things… sly smirk appeared on your face. Between those… 'Things' you had bought a new swimming suit it was a one piece, but it looked sort of a bikini if not for the cloth crossing your stomach. Your back was totally uncovered, the 'swimming suit' was only held by your neck and the bottom part, which only covered half your butt.

You had purposely changed into it as Levi left the penthouse. He had stopped and glanced at you growling. You knew he was debating whether or not to go to work. After thirty seconds he sighed and turned to look at you, grabbing you by your shoulders he warned.

**"What is _that_?"**

He said while glaring at certain garment. You moved your head to a side pretending stupidity and ignorance at his words.

**"What?"**

You asked while internally smirking. His grip tightened his eyes narrowed and his eyebrow twitched in exasperation.

**" _'That'_"**

He said touching what little black fabric there was. You smiled at him with a glint on your eyes. He frowned knowing you were playing him one of your little seductions games. He wouldn't complain, though, because at the end he had fun too. He heard you chuckle and looked up to your face once again.

**"You mean my new bathing suit?"**

You said fluttering your eyelashes at him. He growled watching you act perfectly your innocent character if, he didn't know better he would have believed you.

**"_That's_ a bathing suit?"**

He asked rhetorically, a bra and panties would cover more skin. He growled again as he saw you smiling evilly.

**"Well, you did say that you didn't want anybody seeing me in a bikini…"**

You said while remembering the day you had gone the beach with Levi. You had loved that day, boys were definitely eyeing you and Levi was dying of jealousy. He had ordered you to wear a shirt while being outside, not only that but when you had refused he had made one too many hickies which forced you wear the damned shirt.

**"How is wearing this better than a bikini?"**

He said huskily in your ear. You smirked at that comment.

**"Fine then I'll go change into a bikini"**

You said and felt his nails dig into your skin. He wasn't pleased.

**"No. And anyways where are you planning to go?"**

He growled once again in your ear. You chuckled lightly while turning your attention to his eyes. You waited making him grow more and more impatient.

**"Here"**

You pointed to the pool.

**"I want to tan"**

You said and felt his grip softening. His eyes scanned your face for any signs of other ill motives. He saw none.

**"Fine, suit your self"**

He said gritting his teeth. He left your body and resumed his walk to work. You laughed at how pissed he was.

That's why you wear now tanning and laughing at the memory. You brought up your phone and took a photo of yourself. You then brought it to your face and examined the photograph. Another sly smirk was pressed on your face; it was absolutely perfect. Your eyes gave enough lust and your body shimmered with a perfect tone. You chuckled darkly before texting Levi.

_"Levi~"_

You tapped your foot as you waited impatiently his reply. Even though you knew he was angry, he would never ignore your texts even if they were for the most stupid things. He would always respond.

_"What do you need now?"_

Was his only answer. You smiled _'good'_ you thought; he was still pissed at you. Your stomach clenched as the feeling of expectation was building up. You could wait to see what was going to happen.

_"Nothing much"_

You texted back.

_"How's your tan going?"_

He asked in a way to inform you he was still displeased by your mocking. Your eyes closed another sly smiled appeared. You attached the picture to your next text. You were betting he was going to come home earlier than usual.

_"Like what you see"_

You send the message. His next text took a little more time to come. He must have been flabbergasted. Your grin spread.

_"Maybe…"_

He answered. You chuckled at his modesty. Compared to other pictures you've sent this was nothing. Of course Levi would never allow you to keep them and demanded for you to delete them because you could lose your phone again and that would mean the pictures could be seen by anyone. The thought of other men ogling you where to much for him to keep his cool.

_"Levi~ Remember yesterday I went shopping?"_

You texted, initiating another conversation. Things were going according to your plan. You couldn't contain the smile tugging your features. You smiled so much that your teeth were showing.

_"Yes"_

He said sensing that you had plotted something. You were always plotting something.

_"Well… I bought other things"_

You began. By now he should have closed his laptop and head home.

_"What was your favourite colour again?"_

You asked changing the topic.

_"Red"_

He answered not a second from your text.

_"Really now?"_

You answered. He could just imagine you saying it slyly in his ear.

_"Then you wouldn't mind me showing you my new lingerie"_

You chuckled again. You closed your phone not waiting for his answer. You walked towards your room. It was chillier inside because of the air conditioner. You sighed happily as you spotted the hidden pink bag with white bright letters that clearly spelled 'Victoria's Secret'. Indeed that woman had a secret. You took out what you had bought.

Without any further delay you stripped from your bathing suit and grabbed the dark red-laced corset. You struggled a little but you finally got to put it on. You then moved to the panties and thigh high stocking. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You smiled.

**"Almost perfect"**

You muttered to yourself. You moved swiftly to the closet and got a six inched high heels and to top it all off you got a box of chocolates. You walked back to the room giving yourself one last glace at the mirror. You sat on the mattress making it sink towards your figure. You then laid in a sexy positioned opening the chocolates and shoving one in your mouth.

You had in your hand the third one when you heard in an all too familiar manner the front door slam itself. Not too long after that a very frustrated Levi came stomping into the room. He stopped midway when he caught your figure and the chocolate in your hand.

**"You little…"**

He began but didn't finish the thought; he was much too preoccupied getting to you. You smirked and shoved the chocolate you were holding. Before your knew it he had pinned your down. He held both your wrist above your head and your legs at either side of his. He then moved a hand and stoked the soft fabric.

**"You make me mad"**

He said and dived down to capture your lips.


	3. Fruit

**Story 3: Fruit**

You frowned as you stared with narrow eyes at your boyfriend. He was sitting on the white leather couch with an arm slugged to the side of it, reading a book from his private collection. He didn't even allow you to touch them without his permission and supervision. You were staring at him from the kitchen counter, which by the way was parallel to the couch. You were wearing like always one of his white-cotton button-up shirt with your black lacy underwear. The shirt barely reached your mid thigh. You also wore your hair down with a messy style. You also had shaved your legs.

So the question was why in the bloody hell was Levi not paying attention to you?

You even put cream on your legs to make them soft and shinny! You sighed loudly in an attempt to get his attention. As the others one you failed. You were beginning to think that he was doing it on purpose. Bored you looked sideways and the first thing your eyes landed at was the bowl of fruit. It was a simple light brown coloured basket that you had bought on your trip to Guatemala.

One of your sly smiles made itself present on your face.

**"Levi~"**

You sang. He hummed in response not paying attention to you. You frowned and walked towards the bowl of fruit.

**"Levi~"**

You tried again. He sighed in discontentment and looked up to you. You were once again leaning against the counter parallel to him with the bowl of fruit next to you. He stared at the bowl of fruit perfectly knowing that wasn't there, his gaze then went up to his open shirt. His stare lingered at your cleavage for a minute and instantly knew you were going to play one of your little games.

**"Don't play any of your little tricks I'm not in the mood to play around"**

He said and returns his gaze to his book not too long after that you heard him turn the page. You frowned again he was playing hard to get. You didn't ponder on that thought because you knew he always fall for your traps; like a mosquito to a spider's web.

**"I just wanted to ask you if you were in the mood for _melons_"**

You said and pushed your breast together. He looked up and stared wide-eye at your chest. He gulped down a non-existent liquid. He waited for you to continue.

**"I mean I could just _open_ one up, since they look just so _tempting_ to touch"**

You said grabbing one of the melons in the basket. Running your finger around the fruit you open his shirt even more.

**"Would you want to _taste_ one? I know how much you _love_ them~"**

You said slyly. He crosses his legs and tried to look away but your movements were too enchanting.

**"Oh well, I see you don't want them…"**

You said putting down the melon in the basket. Your eyes caught sight of a red fruit and your grin spread wider. Levi had put his book down with special care on the glass coffee table.

**"Or maybe you would like _strawberries_"**

You said lifting one up bringing it to eye level. You twirled it around before adding.

**"Let me try it for you"**

And before he could complain you opened your mouth as wide as you can before the red fruit is inserted in it. You bite half of it and juice was spurted al over your face and chest. Levi had clenched his fists trying to contain himself. Sensing you a victory you finished the strawberry and more juice ran down your chin dripping lazily into your chest and belly. You picked up another one and repeated the process. At your fourth strawberry you knew Levi was completely on your trance.

You finished the strawberry and picked up a banana. You leaned over the counter a bit more, you boobs pushing out of the shirt slightly. Delicately you peeled back the banana's skin. Running your to tongue around the tip of it.

**"But I'm more in a mood of _banana_"**

He stood up and walked towards the counter. You bite into the banana smirking. You then inserted it into your both bobbing it up and down. Levi walked around it and you turn around to face him. He harshly pressed himself into you painfully pinning you to the counter.

**"Fine then, love, let's play"**

He said and grabbed the banana biting into it. You smirked at him before he slammed his lips on yours forcing them open. You moaned into the kiss as he passed the piece of banana into your lips. You grinned and eat it. He pulled away taking another bite and repeated his past actions. You eagerly eat it until there wasn't a piece left of the yellow fruit.

**"Oh look…"**

He said yanking your head up to meet his gaze.

**"You're _dirty_"**

He said caressing your cheek. You waited for him to continue what he was saying but instead he dipped his head in and licked the side of your mouth. After licking it clean he backed away from you. His hands travelled to your naked thighs and squeezed them.

**"You've been a very naughty girl"**

He said licking your other side. You moaned wanting to taste his lips. Suddenly he brought you up to sit on the counter squeezing your thighs once again he forced them open.

**"You're such a t-tease Levi~"**

You said between moans. You were responding by him sucking your neck clean. You moaned loudly and he rewarded you by moving his hands to your chest.

**"Comes from the little brat who is always trying to seduce me"**

He said pulling the shirt of your shoulders.

**"Trying? I always succeed"**

You said cockily wrapping your legs around his waist bringing him closer to you. He moved his head to your neck and began kissing it slowly going down towards your chest.

**"Nice to know you get turned on with fruit too"**

You said slyly while tangling your fingers on his black locks.


	4. Trench Coat

**Story 4: Trench Coat**

You looked outside your bedroom window it was mid-January. You smiled ad you pressed both your hands on the cold window surface. It was cold to the point it send shivers to your spine but you quickly got accustomed to it. Your smile became bigger as a snowflake came down and stuck to the window. You wanted to squeal because for anyone that hadn't notice you love snow.

The office had decided to give everyone a day off to relax. The sales had been splendid this year for which, they had you to thank for. When you had transferred it was complete chaos. You couldn't even believe they were still doing business. It had taken you a whole year but you finally brought them back up. It hadn't been a very easy year for you. But on the plus part you had met what you considered the love of your life. So no it wasn't a complete waist of a year.

You had moved in with him exactly 3 months ago and you were enjoying every single part of it. He was very easily frustrated and fun to tease. You laughed at the memory of past games you had come up with. Then it hit you; another great idea. You smiled evilly. This was going to be payback. Levi had been teasing you lately and much to your dismay he had been playing some games of his own. It was fun when you did it to him but it wasn't something to laugh about when he was the one playing with you.

You frowned as you moved away from the window; you turned around heading for the bathroom. You were only wearing a grey knitted sweater since you were in your apartment and were too lazy to put anything else on. It reached mid thigh and it was really warm.

Levi had left very early in the morning; this was one of the busiest months for him. It was the start of a new year, which meant too much paperwork to be accomplished. You had offered him help but he said that I wouldn't understand it since I wasn't familiar with the company. You had just frowned and brush it off. The thing was that they had offered you a job at his work. The offer was very tempting specially because you earned more than your current job not to mention you could see Levi every day.

What was stopping you was simply the fact that you saw how Levi had to get up early and came back exhausted and late. You were worried because once you actually thought he was going to faint. Furthermore you still had to discuss it with Levi. You shook your head pushing the thought away. A grin appeared when you found what you were looking for.

**"Perfect"**

You said in a whisper as if fearing anybody could hear you. You chuckled at your silliness and walked back to the room. You set the item neatly on the bed while quickly removing the big sweater off. You were immediately received with a rush of cold invading your whole body. You shivered but continued by taking off your underwear. You smiled as the garments were forgotten on the floor. You stared at the item on the bed.

It was one of Levi's trench coats. It was a dark grey colour and you bet it was big enough to cover your whole form. You had worn it before and found it so warm that you had stolen it form him. He wasn't happy about it but didn't complain when he saw how cute you looked in it. You grabbed it with care and slip an arm inside. You were warmed instantly and delighted at the feeling slipped your second arm. You sighed as warmth covered your body.

You zipped the coat up and walked again to the bathroom taking out some thigh high boots. You sat on the floor trying to put the on. You panted as the second boot finally was in. You were lying on the floor tired of the war you just won.

**"This better be worth it"**

You grumbled as you stood up and skipped out of the apartment and shoved the keys and phone on one of your pockets. You closed the door behind you and reached for you phone. Your fingers reached the freezing surface and pulled it up. You walked into the elevator. You scanned the words on the screen searching for the name you so very well knew.

Your eyes glimmered as you came across it. In thin black letters you read _'Levi'_ you smiled and the elevator beeped marking the end of your little trip. You dialled the number as you stepped out of the little compartment. You walked towards the front door. You waved at the receptionist and stepped out of the building. You mouthed a 'thank you' to the bellboy and walked towards Levi's office. You stared up to the sky admiring the snow falling without any care in the world towards the floor where it would eventually turn water and it's beauty would die.

**"Hello"**

Answered a masculine voice. You almost dropped the phone you hadn't paid attention to it.

**"Hello?"**

He asked again a little worried you hadn't answered the first time. As fast as you could you brought the phone up to your ear.

**"Sorry! I almost dropped my phone"**

You said blushing a little. Some people turned to look you because of the little scene. You chuckled nervously as you ran through the first street, your hair dancing in the wind. You heard him sigh in relief and anger.

**"Idiot, how many times have I told you to-"**

"Be more careful"

You completed the sentence. He had said that like a billion or two billion times. You were quite clumsy. You laughed and kept walking as you saw his building. You heard him sigh again.

**"Yes, idiot, where are you anyways? I can hear a lot of noise"**

You let out a breath and it immediately became clearly visible. You grin because as silly as it looked it was fun and that little action made you happy.

**"I'm going to see visit you at work"**

You said simply. He was quiet for a second.

**"Weren't you supposed to have your day off?"**

You closed your eyes as you got in front of the huge building. It was forty-five floors big and you were sure that didn't count the bug ass reception.

**"Yes, don't you want to see me?"**

You asked a little offended and debated whether or not to go up. If he didn't want to see you then what was the point?

**"Of course, dumbass, but I have a lot of work to do and you would be a…"**

He answered when he detected you had misunderstood him. He trailed off as you waited for him to continue.

**"… Distraction"**

He finished. You smirked proudly at that. You were one to turn heads. Even if it had been easy enough to get any man you wanted Levi had been different. He unlike others wanted to take things seriously and actually chased after you. You actually had liked him since the moment you saw him but you had not too long ago been broken hearted. You wanted to make sure he wasn't like others. Thank God you were right. You usually were but not when it came to relationships. Your smirk grew a little wider.

**"Too bad I'm walking into the elevator that will take me to your office"**

You said and laughed when you heard his surprised voice.

**"Damned brat, I was in a reunion, stay there I'm coming for you"**

He said playfully. You knew he was happy you had come to visit him. Lately he hadn't seen very much of you because as stated before this was his busiest month. He liked your surprised visits it made him happy. This was how you had met Erwin and Hanji and ended up with an offer to join the branch of the company Levi worked for. You liked both of them and you quickly became good friend with them specially Hanji. She was fun to be around with.

You laughed and stood in the middle of the reception.

**"Ok then, don't make me wait"**

You said and ended the call. You could just see him moving his head from side to side not believing just how full of surprises were you.

**"Hey there"**

You heard somebody say. You turned around and there stood a blond tall boy. He was taller than Levi. Well almost everyone was but the point was that he had a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

**"Are you lost?"**

He said; you smiled at him. You guessed it was one of the new workers and then stared at his jacket. He had the same logo as Levi's once so you instantly knew he would probably work under Levi.

**"Nop, I'm waiting for someone"**

You answered and stepped away from him hoping he would get the hint you weren't interested.

**"A friend perhaps? Why don't you ditch them, some friends and I are going to a bar. Why don't you come with us?"**

He said grabbing your arm. You turned and glared at him.

**"Actually is my boyfriend, you might now him. His name is _Rivaille_"**

You said frowning. His face changed immediately and he let go of your arm.

**"S-sorry, miss"**

You glared and him and turned your head. Erwin was waving at you.

**"(f/n), I hope Reiner wasn't bothering you"**

He said walking closer to you. You turned back to see the guy who's name apparently was _Reiner_. You stared back at Erwin and smiled.

**"Not at all, he was just asking me if I was lost"**

You said letting him off the hook. You sighed and retreated. You laughed at the poor guy. You weren't snitcher and actually it made you feel good that people still found you attractive.

**"Hello, Erwin"**

You greeted with a smile. He smiled back.

**"So have you considered the offer?"**

You gave him an apologetic smile before answering.

**"What offer? You better not be hitting on my girlfriend"**

You heard an all too familiar voice ask and warn. Erwin eyes opened.

**"So she's your famous girlfriend"**

He said smirking at Levi. On your visits you had never mentioned you were Levi's girlfriend. Hanji and Erwin just assumed you were visiting a friend. You blushed at Erwin's comment.

**"Tch, Yes she is, why?"**

Erwin just smiled and walked away from both of you.

**"Nothing"**

He said and waved as he left. You turned to see Levi he wasn't pleased. He was practically glaring at you demanding an explanation.

**"You hell better not be fucking flirting with him"**

He said very jealous you chuckled and wrapped your hands around his neck.

**"What if I was?"**

You asked innocently. You felt as he wrapped a hand on your waist and the other tilted your head up.

**"I would remind you that you're mine"**

He said and kissed you hard. You moaned into his mouth. All too soon his lips moved away from yours and his steel glare made it-self present. You chuckled again.

**"I am yours"**

You said simply and pecked his lips.

**"Hey Levi?"**

You asked as he guided you towards the elevator. He hummed in response and pressed the up arrow.

**"What would you do…"**

You said nuzzling on the crook of his neck. The elevator came down and both of you entered. Levi took out a card and inserted it. The elevator monitor immediately showed the number '32' in bright big red letters.

**"What would I do if what?"**

He asked curiously. You smirked and the elevator started to go up.

**"What would you do if, behind this coat"**

You added making him wait purposely. His eyes brow shot up. He was intrigued. The elevator opened and he stepped out side.

**"I was naked"**

He reluctantly stopped. You smirked and walked out but stood behind him. He turned to look at you, his eyebrow twitching. You looked to another place. He thought he heard wrong but knowing you, you were telling the truth.

**"What?"**

He said and tilted in a familiar manner your chin.

/b"I asked"

/bYou said and stared into his silver eyes.

**"What would you do if behind this coat I was naked?"**

You asked putting a hand on his chest. You stared at his neck and your hand started drawing figures.

**"If, you were naked?"**

He repeated.

**"Yes"**

You answered and wrapped your other hand around his neck. He locked his arms around your waist and pinned you to a nearby wall.

**"I would fuck you right here and now"**

He whispered huskily on your ear. You smirked and brought one of you legs up.

**"Well then"**

You said his right hand lifted your other leg up. He held you by your ass and started sucking your neck.

**"You'll have to find out"**

You provoked him. He stopped and stared as your eyes. His left hand left your bottom and unzipped the coat. His eyes widen.

**"You little fucker, you're just asking to be punished"**

He said and attacked your breasts with his mouth making you moan in the process.

**"Levi~ I've been a naughty girl"**

You called out and he nipped your nipple.

**"You and your fucking coat"**

He said as he detached you from the wall and carried you to his office.


	5. Morning Coffee

**Story 5: Morning Coffee**

You had woken up earlier this morning because, God knows why, you were craving coffee. You grumbled and you looked at the white ceiling above you. You had been fighting the feeling off for a good five minutes and, being the impatient person you were it was damn if not long. You silently moved Levi's arms as you slipped from his iron embrace. You loved it when he hugged you in your sleep. It made you feel protected. You often found yourself whining at him to make him hug you, pretending you were cold as an excuse. Obviously he knew that was not true because you loved the cold but complied with your wishes because, he too enjoyed hugging you, not that he would publicly admit that.

Luckily for you, Levi had come in late and tired. Levi was an extremely light sleeper and would wake up even by the sound of the mattress; unless he was tired, that is. You rolled over to face him. He had the cutest sleeping face; his face looked relaxed unlike his usual emotionless mask, his mouth was opened slightly. You could hear his even breathing. You were very much tempted to take a photo of his face. Then his eyebrow twitched. You felt your face heat up. This was just too much. Slowly you got to the edge of the bed.

Your eyes narrowed searching for you goddamn phone. You found it almost falling of the edge of the night table charging like you had left it the night before. You sighed and grabbed it relieved it hadn't fall. Gently you pressed your finger on the 'camera' application and set it on flash. You were risking him to wake up and probably tackle you to the floor to delete the photograph, but, non-the less it would be worth it. Grinning you brought you phone up and took the photo. You blinked expecting him to open his yes but instead he just frowned and then relaxed.

You smirked. Your plan had been a success. Happily you got up and walked on the cold floor towards the door. The room was pretty dark so, you had to be careful not to step on something or run into some furniture. You were wearing like usual one of Levi's oversized t-shirts. Well at least over-sized for you. It was a simply long-sleeved black cotton shirt that reached your mid-thigh. You pushed the sleeve up to your elbow and ever so slowly turn the steel coloured doorknob. You looked at the phone once again almost shouting as his cute face filled your mind.

You opened the door and stepped out still looking at the picture. You turned to close the door as carefully as possible. You lowered the hand with the phone in it when the door was closed. The apartment was as chilly as it usually was. It was the perfect temperature since it wasn't extremely cold or hot. You skipped towards the kitchen only stopping at the living room. You lazily left your phone on the coffee table and continued to skip towards the kitchen.

You stepped on the icy grey tiles. Shivers run through your body. The kitchen floor had always been colder than any other part of the apartment. You sighed as you tiptoed towards one of the cabinets. You stretched your body to open it. Your eyes widen as you saw the cream coloured jar you had been craving for. In neat capital chocolate letters you read _'COFFEE'_ you reached for the jar but found it an impossible task. You pouted and tried again.

**"Dammit!"**

You said as you failed miserably again. You sighed and tried one last time before you had to climb the counter. You smiled as you fingers touched the smooth surface. You grabbed the cursed jar and brought it to the end of the cabinet. Both you hands grasped the jar and brought it down. You then set it down on the counter and shuffled to find the portable coffee grinder.

Levi was a big fan of coffee and didn't buy any coffee. He bought whole grain coffee. Much to your dismay he had gotten you addicted to it recently. You pouted as you walked back to the hideous jar. You rapidly opened it and with you left hand grabbed a handful of the golden seed, pouring it slowly into the grinder. You pressed the button and a horrible sound filled the entire room. You wanted to rip your ears too stop the sound but then again you love to hear music and Levi's voice. So you could bear with it a little while longer.

After a minute you lifted your finger and as if it never happened the sound ceased. You smiled at the dark brown powder left behind. You turned scanning the opposite wall counters and found the kettle. You walked towards it, eyeing the water bottles next to it. You left the grinder on the counter careful not to drop any of the blessed powder. You frivolously opened one of the bottles and poured it in the kettle. Then you pushed the on button and the water started heating.

You waited a little impatiently until a little _beep_ sounded signalising the water was hot enough. You smiled widely and then opened the cabinet above taking out a big mug that had your favourite photograph with Levi. It had been taken on your month anniversary. You smiled at the memory. It had been a fun night. Levi was frowning looking away from the camera blushing while you kissed his cheek. You could see his hand wrapped around you waist and your arms locked on his neck.

You sighed and poured hot water on the mug then you grabbed the grinder. You tilt it and the powder fell into the mug. After you were sure all of it was in you opened a drawer and pulled out a silver spoon. You immediately inserted it into the mug and stirred. Not long after that you could smell the bittersweet scent of the sacred liquid. You hummed your way towards the fridge and got the milk carton out and poured it into the almost full mug. You smiled in contentment.

Once ready you sat yourself on the counter facing the living room. You closed your eyes bringing closer the mug to your nose so you could get a better idea of the addicting scent. You sighed in pure happiness, which was until you felt something pressing against your legs. Your eyes shot open.

**"You had me worried"**

He said before pecking your lips. You smiled into the kiss and lowered the mug grabbing it with both hands.

**"I woke up and you weren't there"**

He said frowning. You were always the one who woke up last. Levi would never wake you up and frequently waited for you to do so. So it was very strange when he had opened his eyes at the feeling of loneliness. He swore he had gone to sleep hugging you from your back. He had immediately gotten out of bed looking for you. When he didn't find you in the room he had grown worried. You usually left a note saying you went out but he found nothing.

**"Sorry"**

You muttered under your breath. You opened your legs allowing him to place himself in the middle of them. You smiled and internally laughed at how he really cared about you and your well-being. You flashed him an Oscar winning smile and you could see a fiat blush creeping on his face.

**"I'll have to punish you, you know?"**

He said with a smirk on his lips. You grin became wider. You had been holding back since you saw all the paperwork he had to do. But this was different he was the one asking for it. Your hands shot up to his chest drawing decipherable patterns.

**"Oh? Really?"**

"Yes, really"

He answered bringing you closer to the edge of the counter. His hands were on your hips, gripping them slightly. You smirked at his actions and then gripped his shirt. You then whined and added.

**"But Levi~ I wanted to tell you all about my morning"**

He growled but stopped his actions. He leaned down so that your noses were touching. At first it seemed like if he was going to kiss you but he just stood there looking at you. You pouted but continued.

**"So I woke up craving _coffee_"**

You said with a sly expression. Levi was confused how was _coffee_ dirty? He frowned trying to comprehend. You said nothing but deep inside wanted to laugh at the confused face he was making.

**"I put it in the _grinder_"**

Your grin spread across your features. His eyebrow twitched, he began to get it.

**"And _grinded__ the __coffee_ so much"**

You snickered and smiled cheekily.

**"It was making me _mad_ and I pressed the button _harder_ and it _grinder_ it _more_ and _more_"**

You said while wrapping your legs around his waist preventing him from moving away. He groaned and his breathing became uneven.

**"It was so _noisy_ it actually made me _delirious_, to the point it made me want to _scream_"**

You could feel his grip tightening on your hips. Lust hovering over his eyes.

**"But before that…"**

You said and his eyebrow shot up. You locked your arms on his neck fiddling with his hair. He just stared at you waiting. Before you continued you smelled your previous hot coffee. The bittersweet smell reaching your nostrils, it was by now certainly cold. You were a little angry with Levi for making you forget the addicting substance. The mug was still in the middle of your legs, you were certain that if Levi pulled you a little more towards the edge of the counter it would fall and would break.

**"I had to _stretch__ my whole __body_ only to reach for the _coffee_e jar"**

You knew he couldn't do it anymore and before you could continue with your story he kissed you harshly. You smirked into the kiss and untangled your hands from his hair. He moved your hips and caused the coffee to spill over your right and left thigh.

**"Tch"**

You head him whisper against your ear. He wasn't pleased. You frowned and looked down; the hem of the shirt you were wearing was soaked too.

**"Levi!"**

You whined and he just stared at you then a smirk graced his lips.

**"Dirty brat, it seems like I'll have to clean you"**

He said moving the mug from your legs and settled it on the opposite counter. You waited impatiently too see what he meant by his previous words. You then felt cold hands on your knees. You eyes fixed on him as he knelt down. You were astonished you would never have even imagined Levi kneeling for anyone, not even for you.

He smirked when he saw your very surprised face. His hands were sill on your knees and then his head popped between them.

**"Levi?"**

You asked a little shocked. You wanted him to continue his actions. It seemed like everyday Levi surprizes you, doing something new. Somehow you felt honoured because you knew that he would trust no one and much less show them this side.

You were answered by another smirk. You yelped when you felt him tongue giving a long stroke on the sticky skin. You blushed madly not knowing what to do. He chuckled darkly at your reaction. You tried to close your legs because of embarrassment. He predicted this and his grip on your legs increased. His hands move upwards to your inner thighs where he maintained them open. You closed your eyes still blushing.

He smirked again before licking the sticky liquid off your legs. His tongue left a trail of saliva everywhere it went, making you moan every time he would lick your skin. His tongue was hot in contrast with your skin. It was so hot it felt like it could burn your skin. You moaned again as his hands began to massage your thighs.

**"Levi~"**

You said unconsciously. At the response he began kissing your inner thigh making you blush even more. You wanted him… badly. You moaned even more as his mouth came closer to the place you wanted him to touch but he suddenly stopped. He looked down displeased and still blushing scarlet. You then asked quietly.

**"Why did you stop?"**

He then stood up and kissed your opened mouth. You could still taste the delicious coffee on his lips and tongue. Your hands found his raven locks messing his already messy hair. He groaned and traced your teeth with his tongue. You moaned lustfully in his mouth. He then pulled away and smirked.

**"Because, love, this is you punishment"**

He said and then pushed your legs of him and walked towards your room. You stared wide-eyed at the man that had made you wet. You frowned and finally processed what had happened. Unhappily you pull yourself off the counter and ran into the room.

**"Levi~!"**

You would certainly get revenge.


	6. Chit Chat In The Shower

**Story: Chitchat in the shower**

"Levi?"

You asked stepping into the apartment. You were exhausted. Your day had consisted on meeting and paperwork. Apparently your bosses had heard that The Recon's Company had offered you a job and a very juicy offer. So, you guessed that they were pushing you to your limit until you decide to leave. You still hadn't talked to Levi about it and didn't even know that you were going to accept the offer but how things were going, you probably would accept it. You were a little angry about how little faith they had on you after everything you did for them.

You sighed and locked the door. You just wanted to snuggle with your boyfriend in bed. You took off your black stilettos; they were left forgotten on the front door. You brought your hands up to your white button up shirt and unbuttoned a few of them. You walked towards the room. He didn't answer so you assumed he was in the bedroom. Noisily you walked into the room and immediately took of your office coat and threw it angrily at the floor. You looked around the room once again and found Levi's phone on the nightstand charging. Your eyes moved towards the bed where his suit was folded neatly.

You frowned he was going to have a night meeting. You pouted and untucked your shirt from your skirt. You should probably undress quicker because you were wearing one of the skirts Levi didn't want you showing anyone. You chuckled; he was really jealous and possessive. You didn't mind because you were also like that. You took your shirt of and placed it on an armchair that was on one of the corners of the room. You walked back to the bed and heard the shower.

You smiled evilly he was showering. You took off your shirt and stockings leaving them on the floor. You proceeded to remove your bra and panties leaving them on top of your other discarded garments. You hurried to the bathroom already naked.

**"Levi?"**

You called out for him. The sound of water falling and drumming the floor became softer as he turned off the shower.

**"Yes?"**

He said peeking out of the glass door. His eyes were closed and his toned-body soaking wet. You saw as tiny droplets traveling down his skin. You stared in awe him in his naked glory. You blushed a little. His raven locks were dripping and bubbles had formed. You automatically assumed he was washing his hair.

The sweet smell of vanilla invaded your nostrils he was using his favourite shampoo. You smiled even more. He opened one eye at the absence of your voice. He almost choked when he saw you coming nearer and nearer. He opened both his eyes to look at you better. Your face came up to his and you pecked his lips distracting him while your hands opened the glass door.

**"What are you doing?"**

He asked still flabbergasted. You walked passed him and entered the shower smiling. He turned to look at you with the door still open. You smirked before answering.

**"Taking a shower"**

You walked towards him purposely swaying your hips. You pressed your self unto him and reached for the door that was behind him. You heard him grunt and then a click of the door. Before he could do anything you detached yourself from him. He glared at you.

**"I'm taking a shower"**

He said and moved to corner you. You smirk spread as you turned on the water. His hands placed on your hips. You pretended ignorance and omitted that fact.

**"But, Levi~ I'm all dirty!"**

You said whining playfully. He smirked at your words.

**"I really need to shower…"**

You continued and trailed your eyes to the pouring water. He turned to look at it too.

**"Then I heard you were in here"**

You said returning your gaze to his chest. Your hands shot up tracing his abs with your fingernails. He grunted once again. One of his hands moved to your head and undid the messy ponytail you had done in the morning.

**"And I just thought you could help me clean myself"**

You said pinching his nipples. He swallowed a yelped. You knew he hated that and you still did it because it was fun teasing him. You also knew he would punish you, but that's exactly what you wanted. He lowered his face to your ear and said huskily.

**"Two can play the same game"**

He said and his hands covered your breast squeezing them so that it slightly hurt. You moaned unconsciously and he smirked.

**"Ehh…. So you are a masochist?"**

He said squeezing them again. You swallowed the cursed moan as his lips descended to meet yours. He didn't wait and almost immediately forced open your lips plunging his wet tongue inside. You arched your back wanting his hot hands to touch more and more. Before you knew it he had you pressed against the cold wall making you yelp. His tongue began moving desperately inside your mouth. In a fast movement he grabbed your ass and pulled you upwards forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist.

**"Moronic brat"**

He muttered removed your body from the grey tiled wall. The action had basically obliged you to lock your arms onto his neck to keep balance. You pulled his raven locks as punishment and he bite your lower lip as punishment. You thought he would bring you into the bedroom but instead a stream of cold water received you. You yelped and almost fell from Levi's embrace.

**"Idiot!"**

You shouted still being held by your boyfriend's strong arms. He chuckled at you and your actions.

**"Fuck, I thought I turned the hot water on"**

You said angrily. He was still holding you in the stream. You had more or less accustomed to the freezing temperature. Levi stared at your chest and smirked.

**"Your nipples are hard"**

He said with a straight face. You looked down at him blushing madly and slapped his chest. His face didn't change and instead he grinned content with his actions.

**"You shameless bastard!"**

You shouted at him he just flashed a smirked while leaned to suck your left breast. You moaned quite loudly. His tongue began to play with it too making you tighten your grip on his body.

**"Says the one who turns me on with fruit"**

He said remembering past memories. You knew that if he continued he would win and you couldn't let that happen, now could you?

**"Le-evi…"**

You moaned trying to catch his attention. He hummed with his mouth still on your chest. The vibration caused you to press more into him. _"Dammit"_ You thought as you began to pant.

**"I neeeeeed t-to tell you so-m-thing"**

You panted, moaned and grunted. He seemed to be having fun with your noises. He became intrigued; every action he did made a different sound or provoked a different reaction. It amused him to no end. Worst of all he was learning new tricks to make you beg for him and that wasn't good… for you.

**"Tell me"**

He said moving to your other breast. You gasped when you felt his teeth nibbling.

**"Dammit! Levi! Th-is iis import-tant!"**

You managed to say. You felt his lips form a smirk but continued what they were doing.

**"Levi!"**

You half whined half moaned. He stopped his actions for a second like if debating if he should hear you out but decided against it and continued his torture. You frowned; you needed his attention elsewhere. Somehow you managed to pull him into the freezing water. He immediately stopped and before you knew it you were being dropped to the floor. Levi was freezing cold.

**"Imbécile! Tu es un imbécile!"**

He shouted at you. You laughed loudly. He only talked in French when he was angry or wanted to seduce you. You continued to laugh as you remembered the first time he had spoke in French.

It had been a February morning he was staring at you as you slept on his bed. He was smiling remembering the events of the night before. You seemed very tired so he decided to let you sleep a little while longer but you felt his stare and your eyes lazily opened. He smiled even wider and said "Je t'aime". You frowned not understanding what he meant and being the stubborn person you were you annoyed him to no end until he was so pissed that he shouted the translation. You froze there saying nothing while tears began to form. His eyes widen not completely sure why were you crying. You smiled at him and threw yourself to hug him. He immediately wrapped his toned arms around your figure bringing you closer to him.

You then looked into his eyes and mouthed, "I love you too", you then dived in to give him a French kiss. What happened next, well, that is something that you enjoyed very much. You were pulled out of your day dreaming by him pressing you once more against one of the glass walls.

The shower had two tiled walls and two glass ones. You loved that shower it was so spacious and perfect for two people. You also loved the tub but how you came to love it is another story yet to be told. You smirked at his angry face.

**"That's what you get for not hearing my warnings"**

You said still chuckling. He growled at you in a warning manner. The action made you shut up but not to stop smirking.

**"Fine, then… I'll give you a minute before I make you scream my name"**

He said easing the smirk from your face. You gulped down an imaginary liquid and stared at him. You knew he wasn't kidding. He would never lie about something like that. Never.

**"Levi! You meany!"**

You whined and he blushed a little. You made a pouting face ready to tell him the offer.

**"They've offered me a job"**

You said smiling at him. He cocked up an eyebrow.

**"You have a job"**

He stated a little confused to where the conversation was going.

**"No shit Sherlock"**

You rolled your eyes at him. Sometimes he could be so dense.

**"Someone has offered me a better job"**

You said looking at him like if saying 'idiot'. His face relaxed before teasingly answering.

**"Well I'm ok with it as long as you don't have to fuck anyone but me"**

You playfully slapped his chest and continued his game.

**"Awwww… That was exactly what they were offering me, oh well"**

You answered. You both chuckled. When both of you stopped laughing he bent down to peck your lips.

**"What kind of job did they offer you?"**

He asked very much interested. He would investigate thoroughly the people who were you would be working for because like always he wanted to make sure you would be ok. You smiled and cupped his cheek.

**"The best kind of job"**

You said and pecked his cheek.

**"A job at your office"**

You said pecking his other cheek. He moved his hands once again to your waist and yanked you to his body; his face nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

**"Good, I will be able to keep an eye on you from now on"**

You wrapped your arms on his neck in a usual manner. He began to kiss your neck.

**"Liar, you just want more office sex"**

You chuckled. He bites your neck before huskily answering.

**"That's what you want, I'm happy just seeing you"**

You heart began to race quicker like if trying to hammer it's way out of your chest. Levi had said one of the sweetest things you've ever heard. He continued his actions moving lower and lower each time. You were still a little to distracted to noticed but then answered slyly.

**"Fine then~ I guess you won't get awesome sex then~"**

His grip tightened on your waist. His face came to eyes level with yours.

**"Like hell I would let that happen"**

He said and just to remark his words he grinded into you making you moan.

**"You sly imbécile I'll just fuck you so good that you'll be begging for more and more and more"**

You moaned again.

**"I always want more but, Levi you have a meeting~"**

You said teasingly.

**"Fuck them"**

He answered grinding into you once more.

**"I thought you wanted to fuck me"**

You said digging your nails into his board back.

**"Oh, love I am going to _fuck_ you"**

He said and without further a due he thrust into you.


	7. Soft Hair

Warning: You're about to read mature and suggesting themes

* * *

**Story 7: Soft hair**

You hummed a quiet melody while lying on your stomach with your arms forming a 'Y' as they held your head up. Your eyes were closed while trying to recall all of the song's melody. You heard as your boyfriend quietly groaned in displeasure. He was obviously annoyed by the distracting noises you were making. You chuckled internally and moved your legs in the air to the melody's rhythm. You honestly couldn't get the addicting song out of your head. For Levi it seemed that the song was so stuck into your head that you had the necessity to be sang every five minutes.

It was actually, quite annoying at times but you loved the song, so you let it be until your brain was tired of hearing it you would start to hate it. Of course that was a long way from were you where. You sighed happily and opened your eyes while Levi, grumbled once more. He was tired of hearing that melody again and again. He feared that he too, would be plagued with it. You crawled to the edge of the bed and peeked at what he was doing. You frowned as you read the document he was writing.

**"****Haven't your parents taught you not to stick you nose where it doesn't belong?"**

He said lazily scrolling down the page to start yet another paragraph. You smiled and wrapped your hands around his neck. He mumbled an inaudible curse and gently placed a kiss on you right hand before once again pressing on the letters of his laptop. You smiled wider as your left hand began twirling one of his raven locks on its index finger. A clicking sound could be heard across the room. You tangled a second finger on the same lock of hair waiting to see any type of reaction.

He did nothing.

**"****You're hair is so soft"**

You commented quietly, your hand venturing more and played fully with his hair. He hummed in response not really paying much attention to your actions. Your legs still moved back and forth in the air their pace increasing. While your right leg was straitened almost completely your left leg bent almost touching your back. Back and forth they went and your fingers twirling his soft hair. His typing speed increased, as his frown depend.

You retreated your right hand not before grabbing another strand as it passed back to hold your head up. You saw him flinch but continued clicking the keys. You pouted still twirling and twisting his hair. You didn't want to interrupt his work knowing that it was probably important and need to be finished by the end of the week. It was only Wednesday so he was bound to get more and you definitely wanted him this weekend all for your self.

If you had to admit it you were perhaps, most likely, probably were insanely jealous of his work because, it could steal him almost whenever it pleased. Your leg stopped its frantic movements when you heard Levi 'Tch' and suddenly turn to face you. He was frowning visibly angry. You cocked your head to the right questioning his sudden attitude. He glared at you and dashed to grab the hand that had previously been messing with his hair. His glare intensified as you simply smiled at him.

**"****Stop messing up my hair"**

He said growling a little. You chuckled placing your free hand on your mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound. He tightened his grip on your wrist and clicked his tongue again.

**"****But I like your hair"**

You said innocently reaching again to stroke his raven hair. He 'Tch'ed once more but let you grab onto it like a little girl would with her doll. You noticed a faint blush on his cheek. He no longer glared at you but his grip was tight as ever. You smiled happily at him and continued to play with your new 'toy'.

Not a minute had passed when his glare returned and he pulled you from the hand he had captured. You're faces were inches away from his. You smirked at him and kept fiddling with the strand on your fingers.

**"****Not as much as I love other parts of you though"**

You said pecking his lips. He frowned and blushed more at your actions. You chuckled and saw him blush deepen. His hand then shot up to your hair and pulled it in a painful manner.

**"****Stop laughing"**

He said seriously. You obviously stopped since your head hurt. You smirked and pulled his hair. He grunted.

**"****Revenge is a dish better served cold"**

You informed him closing your eyes feeling triumphant with your job.

Your eyes were still closed when you felt something making pressure on the mattress forcing it to sink towards it. Knowing perfectly well it was Levi your eyes shot open in a failed attempt to stop him.

It was too late and he had pinned you to the bed grasping both your wrist. He was practically straddling you. You blushed at the position you were put in but non-the less smirked at him. He clicked his tongue before returning the smirk. His expression changed to one you knew oh so very well…

**"****No! Don't you dare! Levi! Don't y-"**

You yelped. You couldn't finish your threat when his body moved from yours. He passed your left hand to his right grasping them both in a death like grip. His left hand moved to the hem of the shirt you were wearing and slowly lifted it upwards brushing his hands with your cold skin.

**"****Levi, no! I know that face!"**

You ordered him like if he was a dog. He glared slightly at you while dipping his head down to meet your stomach. He smirked once more inhaling as much air as possible. You closed your eyes expecting him to start. He placed his mouth on your belly button and blew the air from his mouth. It sounded like if someone was farting but the sensation it gave you was one of a tickle attack. You couldn't stop laughing. He repeated the action again and again.

You rolled to your sides trying to free yourself from the torture you were being submitted to. His grip just tightened and his movements became quicker. You were laughing so much that your stomach started to hurt and tears began to form on the corner of your eyes. His free hand began to tickle your side while your shirt was being pulled upwards more and more. Levi could practically see you're the bottom of red bra.

His hand that was detaining your hands released you and attacked you full force. You immediately moved to place your hands on his shoulder pushing him away. It was useless he was determined to make you suffer. Your eyes were shut tightly trying to contain the laughter pouring out of your mouth.

You finally got to move him a little forcing him to stay away from your salivated stomach. That didn't stop him from practically straddling you once again while his hands kept moving at your sides. His movements slowed down and your laugh started o dissipate into thin air. You opened your eyes to find his face millimetres from yours. You were actually expecting him to slam his lips onto yours but he just sat there staring into your (e/c) orbs. It almost seemed like if he was asking for permission.

You chuckled thinking how silly he was thinking he couldn't kiss you whenever he wanted. You wrapped your hands on his neck and brought him down successfully eradicating any space between you two. He became greedy and licked your lower lip asking for you to open them. You fiddled with his hair and opened them a little teasing him. He groaned, plugin his tongue in forced them to open more allowing him to explore once more his previously conquered territory.

His hands moved upwards moulding your body with his palms. He was memorising every single space and the reaction you had when he touched there. You were a moaning mess while he practically raped your mouth. His hands finally reaching the red fabric he had previously seen before. He pulled away looking at you seriously. Your index finger found a very interesting strand of his raven lock that you had particularly taken a liking of.

**"****You really love my hair"**

He commented as his hand moved to unclip your bra. Fortunately for him the clip was in the front and didn't need much time on. You gasped as his hands immediately looked for the soft skin that had been imprisoned.

**"****It's so soft unlike …"**

You paused smirking at him. You bucked your hips to his waist feeling the hardness of the member in between his legs.

**"****That ****_little_**** guy"**

You said emphasising the 'little' knowing perfectly well from experience how not little it was.

**"****Tch, fucking idiot I'll show you little"**

He said squeezing your breast and kissing you hard once more.


End file.
